Neji's sister
by Lys's Squill
Summary: Kea Hyuga, née dans la seconde branche du clan, destinée à servir la branche principale. Yuki Kiseki, étudiante de médecine, morte d'une simple inattention. Deux personnes. Une même âme.
1. chapter 1

Vivre ?

Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on meurt ?

Et bien vous allez avoir votre réponse.

Je me rappelle en avoir une fois discuté avec des amis. Je pensais que si l'on prenait un camion en pleine face, la douleur serait présente, que l'on pourrait la ressentir sans réellement en avoir conscience. Je vais être un peu plus explicite. C'est vrai qu'avoir mal sans vraiment le sentir est assez étrange et paradoxal. Ce que je veux réellement dire, c'est que notre corps l' enregistre mais vu que l'on est emmené par la faucheuse, nous n'avons pas le temps de crier ou de prendre l'information pour en avoir conscience. En conclusion on sent la douleur sans réellement la sentir. Un peut comme lorsque l'on fixe un point sans vraiment le voir.

Seulement, laissez moi vous dire une chose. Je ne veux point vous effrayer pour votre future mort mais j'aimerais vous avouer que... JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUSSI TORT DE MA VIE ! Toute mon hypothèse tombe à l'eau.

Pourquoi?

Et bien je suis juste en train de recolorer la route de mon sang( grâce à un camion) et la souffrance est très présente. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait des chose horribles dans mes vies antérieures mais le destin a décidé de me faire agoniser pendant ce qui me paraît être des heures. Chaque seconde qui passait me faisait souffrir le martyr, je pouvais sentir mon sang s'écouler de mon corps et ma vie s'échapper de moi-même, impuissante.

J'avais déjà lu des histoires dans lesquelles le héros se sacrifiait dans le but de sauver quelqu'un, une mort très digne. Mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'avais tout simplement pas pris le temps de m'assurer qu'aucun véhicule n'était t sur mon chemin.

Stupide.

Les regrets arrivaient par grandes vagues. Qui allait s'occuper de Félix (mon chat) ? Je ne pourrais jamais voir la fin de Bleach ? D.Gray man ? Fairy tail ? Et qui prendra le temps de pourrir la vie de mon frère aîné ?...

Bref en conclusion. Je n'avais aucunement l'envie de mourir ! Je n'avais que 16 ans et j'avais encore tellement de choses à vivre. Et puis qu'elle sera la réaction de ma mère et mon père ? Les parents ne sont pas censés enterrer leurs enfants.

Je me sentais perdre connaissance , m'accueillant dans cette obscurité qu'est la mort. Une seule larme s'échappa. Un voeux.

J'aimerai avoir une deuxième chance.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Le noir m'entourait. Pas un seul son. Soudain une vive douleur perça mon crâne. Ressentons encore la douleur lorsque l'on est mort ? Le mal s'intensifia et des flash d'images apparurent. Toutes ces projections me semblaient être emmêlées comme si mon esprit n'arrivait pas à trouver le début de cette ribambelle. Soudain tous se rangea, me permettant d'accéder à ce que l'on cherchait à me montrer.

 _Un jeune garçons aux yeux sans pupilles légèrement violets et aux cheveux noirs mi-longs._

 _Un nom._

 _Neji Hyuga._

Le noir m'envahit de nouveau.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Allez un dernière effort ! "

" Aaaaaaaargh ! "

Des pleurs retentirent.

" Félicitations Lady Hyuga c'est une fille. Avez-vous un nom pour cette petite merveille ? "

" Kea...Kea Hyuga...Ma petite fille..."

" Vite dépêchez-vous nous la perdons ! "


	2. Chapter 2

Déception et cauchemars.

"Ah!"

Une petite fille de cinq ans, aux yeux blancs sans pupilles et aux longs cheveux noirs, enchaînait de multiples mouvements mélangeant vitesse et offensive, cherchant à mettre en échec son adversaire qui possédait aussi cet étrange regard pâle mais dont les cheveux coupés courts renvoyaient des reflets lilas. L'enfant à la chevelure violette tentait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les poings de son assaillante qui ne semblait faiblir, continuant inlassablement son ballet mortel.

" Hya ! "

La fille aux cheveux noirs venait de porter un coup dans le ventre de sa partenaire de combat, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin: la désignant comme gagnante. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent.

" Très bonne victoire Kea. Tu es tout aussi douée que ton frère. "

" Je vous remercie Hiashi-sama. C'est un honneur d'avoir pu échanger avec Hinata-sama" Répondit ladite Kea son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

Le chef du clan Hyuga se tourna vers sa fille aînée, une lueur de déception dans le regard.

" Hinata nous y allons. "

" Oui...Oui père. "

" Au revoir Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama. "Salua Kea tout en s'inclinant.

Une fois ses invités partis, Kea soupira. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de colère de monter en elle lorsque les membres de la branche principale de son clan étaient en sa présence, après tout c'était de leur faute si son père était mort. Elle porta sa main à son front, là où se trouvait sa marque maudite, cachée par des bandages, signe de servitude envers l'héritière du clan Hyuga, Hinata-sama.

" Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, Neji-nii va bientôt rentrer, je vais lui cuisiner son plat préféré . "

Une sourire brisant son visage stoïque, elle courut en direction de là cuisine.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Bienvenu à la maison nee-san ! " Dit joyeusement Kea.

" Je suis rentré "

Neji était la représentation pure du Hyuga: Les yeux blancs typiques de leur clan, l'expression constamment sévère et les longs cheveux noirs. Considéré comme un génie, son frère portait sur lui les attentes des leurs, le forçant à se surpasser encore et encore, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de passer quelques moments avec sa jeune soeur. Kea, bien que déçue de ne pouvoir avoir plus temps en compagnie de son frère, s'efforçait d'alléger ne serais ce que pour un instant le poids qui pesait sur lui ; en lui cuisinant divers plats, en s'assurant de son confort dans leur domicile, souriant pour eux deux.

" Installe toi, le repas est bientôt près. Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ? "

" Bien "

" Vraiment ? Raconte moi, qu'as-tu appris de nouveau ? " Demanda t-elle sans se préoccuper de l'attitude réservée de son frère.

" Rien que je ne sache déjà "

" Nee-san est le meilleur ! Voilà c'est prêt ! J'ai fait du soba au hareng, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ! " Dit-elle en posant le plat.

Neji s'assit en face de sa soeur, les baguettes en mains.

" Bon appétit ! " Fit joyeusement la petite fille.

" Bon appétit "

Kea regardait avec un sourire satisfait, son frère manger avec appétit. Décidant de le laisser profiter de ce moment de paix, la jeune Hyuga cessa ses questions, appréciant la simple compagnie de son frère aîné. Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque Neji brisa le silence, la surprenant.

" J'ai entendu dû dire que Hinata-sama et toi avez combattu. "

" Oui, Hiashi-sama voulait constater l'évolution de la formation de Hime-sama. "

" Je vois. "

Il se leva.

" Merci pour le repas Kea. "

" Tu pars déjà ? " S'étonna t-elle.

" Oui j'ai encore quelques techniques que je veux tester "

"Oh je vois..."

Baissant légèrement la tête, Kea essaya tant bien que mal d'empêcher les larmes de couler, elle se sentait si égoïse. Elle détestait ce clan qui éloignait son frère d'elle, elle détestait son frère qui ne pensait qu'à sa haine contre les leurs, mais elle restait là, silencieuse, cachée sous son masque de marbre et son sourire, criant intérieurement ne serais ce qu'un peu d'attention. Elle était là souriante, ce sourire, sa barrière, sa protection.

" Ne te couche pas trop tard nee-san ! "Fit-elle d'un ton joyeux, faux.

" Bonne nuit Kea. "

" Bonne nuit grand frère ! "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Le sang coulait le long d'une surface grise, une douleur s'emparait de tout son corps, d'une agonie lente et cruelle._

 _Une larme._

 _Une voeux._

 _Une âme._

 _Une mort._

 _Une vie renouvelée._

 _Yuki_ _Kiseki._

 _Kea Hyuga._

Haletante, Kea se réveilla de cet étrange songe qui ne cessait de hanter son sommeil, l'empêchant de dormir paisiblement. Que signifiait ce rêve ? Qui était cette Yuki Kiseki ? Et pourquoi rêvait-elle de cette personne ? Quel était le lien ?

Tant de questions mais pas de réponses.


	3. Chapter 3

Diplôme. 

" Kanashimu koto mo yume wo miru koto mo

Owari wa shinai... "

Kea chantonnait joyeusement tout en cuisinant le déjeuner de son frère et le sien. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour ! Elle allait passer le diplôme pour devenir genin !

Un coup frappé à la porte fit cesser son activité qu'elle reprit bien vite en notant que son frère était déjà parti ouvrir. Kea venait de finir ses bentos lorsqu'une rafale verte du nom de Gai et Lee arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

" Premier ! "Cria victorieusement le professeur de son frère.

" Second ! " S'exclama Lee un membre l'équipe Gai.

Kea s'inclina pour les saluer.

" Bonjour Lee, Gai, Tenten. "

" Bien le bon jour Chibi-Neji ! " Salua le jonin des plus énergique.

" Salut Kea ! "Suivit la copie plus jeune de l'auto-nommé la bête verte de Konoha.

" Bonjour Kea, je m'excuse pour le dérangement. " Fit Tenten en soupirant.

" Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas je m'y suis habituée. Alors qu'elle est la mission pour aujourd'hui ? "

" Une mission de rang C, nous devons escorter une troupe de marchands. "

" Ne faisons pas attendre nos clients ! Allez équipe Gai on y va ! À plus tard Chibi-Neji !"

" Oui Gai sensei ! À plus Kea ! "

" J'arrive...Passe une bonne journée Kea. "

" J'y vais... "

Neji s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque sa soeur l'arrêta.

" Attends ! Tu allais oublier ton déjeuner nii-san. "Dit Kea en lui donnant le repas récemment emballé.

" Merci "

" Bonne journée ! "

" Bonne journée. "

Après avoir fini de ranger ces ustensiles de cuisine, Kea partit en en direction de l'académie, impatiente de passer son diplôme.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Hyuga Kea ! "

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de test, l'expression de marbre de nouveau sur son visage. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kea fit face à ces examinateurs.

" Bien Kea, peux-tu nous montrer la technique de substitution ? "Lui demanda Iruka-sensei.

Se mettant en position, Kea se transforma avec succès en son professeur, en Hinata-sama puis en son frère.

" Très bien, maintenant peux-tu nous montrer la technique de clonnage. "

" Clone Justus ! "

Deux copies identiques de la jeune Hyuga apparurent, se tenant avec la même expression ennuyée.

" Et pour finir, as-tu une propre technique à nous montrer ? "

Un sourire invisible traversa ses lèvres. Kea fit disparaître rapidement un de ses clones, activa son Byakugan puis effectua le poing souple spécifique à son clan, sur sa copie qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Elle se tourna vers les examinateurs, attendant leur avis.

" Très bien Kea ", dis Iruka-sensei un sourire fière ornant son visage. " Félicitations tu remportes avec brio ton titre de genin. Voici ton bandeau. "

" Merci Iruka-sensei "

Une fois sortie de la salle d'examen, Kea enleva les bandages qui cachait la marque de son front puis les remplaça par son bandeau aux ornements de Konoha.

" J'ai réussi... " Murmura Kea. " Neji-nii sera fier de moi et toi otou-san l'es tu de là haut ? "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Équipe sept ! Naruto Uzumaki...Haruno Sakura et Uchiha Sasuke ! "

" Iruka-sensei pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec cet idiot ?! " S'indigna un garçon à la combinaison orange et aux cheveux ors.

" Sasuke est celui qui a eu les meilleurs résultats tandis que toi tu as les plus bas. "

" Hey...hey..." Rit nerveusement Naruto en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

" Équipe Huit Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino et Kiba Inuzuka ! Vous serez assistés par Kea Hyuga qui est apprentie médecin. Équipe Neuf..."

Kea serra les poings avec colère, elle se trouvait dans la même équipe que celle qui avait tué son père. Respirant profondément, la jeune Hyuga tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer et commença à analyser ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

Shino héritier du clan Aburame et spécialiste en insectes. De nature calme, il ne parlait qu'à très peu d'occasions.

Kiba et son partenaire Akamaru du clan Inuzuka. Rebelle et impulsif, il sèchait très souvent les cours pour tester la patience de leur professeur, c'était un ami de long date de Aburame.

Hinata-sama, héritière de leur clan, ne manifestant aucun talent particulier contrairement à sa plus jeune soeur Hanabi. Incroyablement timide et bien trop douce pour son bien.

Une équipe correcte si on oubliait certains différents.

Iruka-sensei venait de finir de donner les équipes et la sonnerie venait d'annoncer la pose de midi. Kea se contenta de rester à sa place

" Hey Kea ! " L'appela une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de l'Inuzuka.

" Que veux-tu Inuzuka ? " Répondit t-elle, indifférente.

" On va déjeuner en équipe tu viens ? "

Soupirant légèrement, Kea se leva pour suivre ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Ils arrivèrent sous un arbre où ils s'assirent, commençant à manger en silence.

Soudain ils entendirent du vacarme tout près d'eux. Échangeant un regard, la nouvelle équipe 8 partit trouver la source de ce tintamarre. Et ce qu'ils découvrirent les laissèrent pantois: Naruto Uzumaki et de nombreuses copies de lui se battaient pour aller aux... toilettes ?!

" Ça ne m'étonne même pas... Allez, venez pas besoin de perdre notre temps pour ça. " Dit Kea en faisant demi-tour.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Équipe Huit votre sensei est arrivée." Annonça Iruka-sensei.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs coiffés par le bandeau de Konoha et aux yeux rouges qui ressortait de par sa peau pâle. Kea ne pouvait nier que son nouveau professeur était très belle.

" Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Kea, Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka suivez moi. " Dit-elle.

Ils obéirent, la suivant jusqu'au toit.

" Bien commençons les présentations. Je m'appelle Kurenaï Yûhi et je serais votre sensei. J'aime le sõchu et je déteste le gâteau. Je n'ai pas spécialement de rêve. Bien à vous. Le garçon avec le chien d'abord. Dit Kurenaï-sensei en se tournant vers le concerné.

" Bien, je suis Kiba Inuzuka et lui c'est Akamaru. J'aime jouer avec Akamaru et je déteste devoir subir la colère de ma mère. Mon rêve est de devenir le meilleur Ninja avec Akamaru. "

" Suivant, celui qui a les lunettes. "

" Je suis Shino Aburame. J'aime les insectes et je n'aime pas les insecticides. Je veux être assez fort pour prendre la succession de mon clan. "

" À toi jeune fille aux cheveux violets. "

Hinata se mit à rougir et tordre ses doigts en signe de gêne sous le regard désapprobateur de Kea.

" Ou-oui ! Heu...Je...Je m'appelle Hyuga...Hyuga Hinata...Et euh j'aime...tricoter et...heu...Je n'aime pas me battre...Je souhaite... heu protéger ceux... qui...qui me son chers..."

" Bien pour finir la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. "

Le visage droit, la jeune Hyuga commença ses présentations.

" Je suis Kea Hyuga. J'aime prendre soin de mon frère et je déteste les lâches. Je souhaite devenir un grand médecin. "

Kurenaï observait attention ses élèves. Ils possédaient tous une personnalité différente. Kiba lui semblait tête brûlée, du genre à agir avant de réfléchir. Shino, lui, était bien plus réfléchi, nul doute qu'il sera la voix de la raison du groupe. Bien trop timide, Hinata ne possédait aucune confiance en soit, ce qui serait sûrement un handicap pour la suite. Quand à Kea, elle ne ressemblait en rien en sa cousine, froide et confiante, elle semblait porter une certaine hostilité à l'égard de la jeune héritière de son clan.

" Bien, rendez-vous demain à 7h00 près de la clairière à l'ouest. Nous commencerons votre entraînement le plus tôt possible. "

" Bien sensei !" Répondirent en choeur ses étudiants.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	4. Chapter 4

Entraînement. 

" Shino ! Hinata ! Maintenant ! "

Kiba, Shino et Hinata assaillèrent de tous les côtés leur sensei, tentant de lui porter un coup. Kurenaï esquivait avec grâce chacune de leur tentative, puis les envoya valser plus loin d'un simple revers.

" Suton Suiryuben ! "

Un fouet d'eau encercla la femme aux yeux pourpres, l'empêchant d'effectuer tout mouvement. Cependant, le filet d'eau fut rapidement éliminé, permettant à Kurenaï d'attaquer vers la source de cette attaque, Kea. Les deux échangèrent de nombreux coups à une vitesse vertigineuse mais l'élève fut mise en échec lorsque la vraie Kurenaï apparut juste derrière elle, un kunaï pointé sur sa gorge.

" Morte"

" Vraiment Kurenaï-sensei ? "

Kea disparu dans un nuage de fumé, révélant un Justu de clonnage. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jonin.

" Intéressant... "

Se tournant vers le reste de son équipe, Kurenaï constata avec amusement qu'ils avaient disparu.

" Très intéressant... "

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, Kea soignait les blessures de ses camarades.

" Ça devrait suffire... "

" Merci Kea, maintenant on peut commencer la phase deux de notre plan !" S'excalma Kiba. " Bien tout le monde en position !"

" Byakugan ! "

Des veines apparurent sur le côté de chaque oeil des filles Hyuga qui repérèrent très rapidement divers kunaï lancés en leur direction.

" Ki...Kiba à droite ! "Prevint Hinata.

L'Inuzuka esquiva de justesse l'arme.

" Merci Hinata ! "

" Ce...ce n'est... rien "

" Shino à toi ! Dix à ta gauche ! " Intervint Kea.

Un essaim d'insecte sortit du corps de l'héritier Aburame, faisant office de bouclier puis se dispersèrent pour revenir dans leur propriétaire.

" Wouf Wouf ! "

" Très bien Akamaru ! Les gars je sais où est Kurenaï-sensei ! " Déclara Kiba en enregistrant les informations données par Akamaru.

Le reste de l'équipe 8 suivit Kiba, qui les mena vers la zone indiqué par son Ninken. Il arrivèrent dans une clairière, où ils ne constatèrent pas la présence de leur sensei. Les jeunes chunins échangèrent un regard puis se dispersèrent dans différents endroits, tout autour de la zone. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun son, autre que le chant des oiseaux, ne se fit entendre lorsqu'un cri brisa celui-ci.

" Aaaaah ! "

Une boule d'énergie orange atterrit au milieu, révélant un Naruto se tenant l'arrière train, rouge de colère.

" Kakashi-sensei ! " Cria l'énergumène aux cheveux blonds. " Tu vas me le payer ! "

Un jonin à la chevelure argenté et au visage masqué, apparut dans un "pouf", ne semblait pas dérangé par l'éclat du garçon Uzumaki, préférant plonger son nez dans son livre. Avec un cri de rage, Naruto fonça vers son sensei. Le nez toujours dans son bouquin, Kakashi arrêta le poing de son assaillant d'une seule main puis l'envoya s'écraser à des buissons proches.

" Aïe ! Naruto tu m'écrases ! " Se plains la voix de Kiba de derrière les buissons.

" Kiba ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

" Je me cache figure toi ! On est en plein entraînement là ! "

Un arbre se transforma en Kurenaï, non loin de l'hôte de Kyubi et de l'héritier Inuzuka. Elle saisit le col des deux genins, les portants à bout de bras avec facilité vers Kakashi.

" Il semblerait que tu as égaré ceci Kakashi " Dit-elle en lui tendant Naruto.

" Maaaa Kurenaï je ne savais pas que toi et tes petits étudiants s'entrainaient ici. " Répondit Kakashi tout en reprenant son élève.

"C'était jusqu'à ce que ce petit énergumène arrive." La femme aux yeux pourpres jeta un regard circulaire à sson environnement "Je pense que vous pouvez sortir maintenant."

Kea, Hinata et Shino sortirent de leur cachette, se plaçant à côté de Kiba.

" Oh Hinata ! Kea et Shino !" Ça faisait longtemps ! Dit énergiquement Naruto.

Kea nota du coin de l'oeil qu'une rougeur apparut sur les joues de sa cousine. Pathétique.

" Bonjour Naruto " Salua Shino.

" Bo...Bonjour... Na...Naruto. " Bégaya Hinata.

" Bonjour... "

" Et j'ai une super idée ! Ça vous dirait de manger des ramens ensemble ce midi ? "

La jeune soeur de Neji leva un sourcil à la réaction de l'héritière de son clan ; Cette dernière venait de...s'évanouir ? Paniqué, Kiba se précipita vers elle, accompagné de l'Uzumaki.

" Oh! Hinata ! Ça va ? "

Le genin aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers Kea.

" Fais quelque chose !C'est toi le médecin ici je te signale."

La jeune Hyuga le regarda, l'air indifférente, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un regard sur sa cousine.

" Elle est juste évanouie sûrement à cause du stresse causé par lui " Dit-elle en désignant Naruto.

" Hey ! Pourquoi moi ?! "

Kiba se gratta l'arrière de la tête, signe d'embarras.

" Oh je vois. Elle..."

" Naruto ! "

Une Sakura déchaînée arriva, suivie d'un Sasuke ennuyé. La fille aux cheveux roses s'empara du col du blond et le secoua.

" Que croyais-tu faire en attaquant tout seul ! Tu es vraiment stupide si tu pensais battre Sasuke ! "

" Sa-Sakura... "

Kea écoutait avec agacement la voix criarde de Haruno, tentant tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de la source d'assourdissement. Malheureusement pour lui, Kiba qui avait mes oreilles sensibles, grimaçait de douleur aux côtés d'Akamaru qui gémissait.

" Que...Que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda Hinata en reprenant connaissance.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Allez Kea viens manger avec nous ! "

" J'ai dit non Kiba, je dois rentrer pour une formation de clan. "

Elle se tourna vers Hinata.

" Il est de même pour vous Hinata-sama."

" Oh...Heu...Oui...C'est...C'est vrai...Je suis désolé Na...Naruto, Kiba et Shino. "

" C'est dommage...On fera ça une prochaine fois ! "

" Ou...Oui...D...D'accord... Na...Naruto. "

Kea commença à partir.

" Allons-y Hinata-sama...À demain Shino, Kiba."

" J'a...J'arrive ! "

Hinata se hâta de rejoindre sa cousine après avoir salué une dernière fois ses amis. Toute deux marchèrent en silence, Hinata jeta quelques regards nerveux en direction de Kea qui se contenta de garder une expression froide. Elles arrivèrent devant le complexe du clan Hyuga, entrèrent puis partirent chacune dans des directions différentes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol, puis une deuxième, suivie de plusieurs. Une aura verte entoura la plaie, la refermant partiellement, laissant une fine cicatrice à la peau rosée.

" Ce n'est pas encore ça...Je dois recommencer..."

Kea prit son kunaï puis coupa profondément son bras. Elle recommença la même manoeuvre, mais qui ne referma pas complètement la plaie cette fois-ci. Soupirant, la jeune Hyuga s'empara des bandages qui se trouvaient à proximité puis les appliqua sur sa coupure. Le sang s'écoula plus abondamment et Kea fixa, le regard vide,le liquide rouge comme hypnotisée.

 ** _Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se tenait allongée sur le sol, au milieu d'une flaque de sang._**

 ** _Une larme._**

 ** _Un voeux._**

 ** _Une mort._**

 ** _Une vie._**

 ** _Yuki Kiseki._**

 ** _Kea Hyuga._**


End file.
